Omega-Delta-Die! Johto's Guardian
by TheMonsterOfCute
Summary: A Dark shadow casts itself over Johto and two rivals from four years back have to band together to return the light of Ho-Oh to the once-peaceful region. Lyra and Silver have to rely on each other to keep their hearts beating and to keep their souls from joining darkness.
1. 1: A New Beginning

**_Chapter 1: A new beginning._**

Lyra smiled as she lay back on the sandy beaches of Olivine, closing her eyes. She was now 19, closing in on her 20th year which was 7 months away. She had gone on her journey, not to mention foiled Team Rocket's plans, when she was sixteen. She still wore the same, marshmallow news cap she had back then, but had ditched the jean dungarees a year ago. She had replaced them with a knee high denim skirt that was slightly faded. That was paired with a white halter neck top, which gradually faded to ocean blue closer to the end. Her ankle socks were white and covered by a low heel pair of white boots. She didn't tie her hair into two pigtails either, having opted for a messy bun which did nothing more than keep strands of hair out of her face.

The sound of rolling waves paired with the squawking Gullwing and gentle ocean breeze added to Olivine's relaxation factor. The city was known for its port, gym and tiny ocean view cafés, which was just as great a tourist attraction as Ecruteak's Towers, Kimono girls and the overall historic feel that flowed through it.

A few minutes later, Lyra's sun was blocked and her ears picked up on what sounded like a Pokémon making the sound of when they're happy. She cracked an eye open, noticing the large blue and red/pink Pokémon standing over her. It had a large jaw which seemed able to break anything in half. It stood with a slight slouch, the red spikes on his back seeming more intimidating this way. It was a Feraligatr, and she knew whose.

It belonged to a certain redhead who was coming towards them, looking pretty irritated with his Pokémon. His hair was the same length it had always been and the sun caught his grey eyes, making them look an even lighter colour. As it was hot on the beach, Silver wasn't wearing his jacket, the colour of it having switched from black and red to grey and white. He still wore blue jeans and the same style shoes. His jacket had hidden the grey and black t-shirt he wore.

Lyra got up as Silver approached the two.

"I see you finally let your Feraligatr roam free." Lyra said, shaking the sand off of her skirt.

"Yes. All my Pokémon get a chance but they don't understand the meaning of 'Don't run off.'" Silver said, glaring at Feraligatr, making him a clear example. He sighed and returned the water type.

Lyra couldn't help but giggle. "It just shows that your Pokémon are adventurous. " She said with a smile. Silver had gotten a bit better over the years. He was still hot-headed and brash. But his demeanour over his Pokémon had changed. He no longer felt like his Pokémon or himself had to be the absolute strongest. They had been given more freedom, like the ability to roam outside of their balls, though this was creating problems for Silver.

"I didn't think I'd see you here in Olivine though. I thought you'd have been in Ecruteak, seeing as that festival is going to take place there this weekend." He said.

"Oh, I am going to go to the festival, I'm taking off tomorrow. I just thought I'd enjoy the sun a little."

"You really are a girly-girl." Silver said with a slightly playful, slightly irritated tone.

Lyra picked up her hat and hit him with it playfully. "Last time I checked I wasn't afraid to get down with Miltank wrangling when they escape pastures."

Silver shrugged, grinning ever so slightly. "I guess that's true."

There had always been a friendly air between the two since Lyra and Silver battled against Lance and Claire in the Dragon's Den. At that point Lyra had seen the change that had taken place within Silver and she had decided to watch him practice there each week. But Lyra had also witnessed reason for Silver's former demeanour and personality, and that was when she had seen the conversation between Silver and Giovanni, his father and former leader of Team Rocket, take place. His father was cold and uncaring, which made sense why Silver was also so. He had been left alone when he was growing up and due to his dad's negligence, had grown to see Team Rocket as weak. This only made Lyra grow closer to Silver, knowing that there was a good person underneath his harsh exterior, which protected him from emotional pain. They were clearly more than good friends, but neither of them acted upon this feeling.

"Are you going to the festival?" Lyra asked after she had put on and adjusted her hat to fit perfectly atop her head.

"I'll see if I'm in the mood for noisy crowds accompanied by lots of young children running around and screaming." Silver answered.

"I guess one reason to stay away are the large, noisy crowds. But there are more pros than cons." She said with a bright smile.

"Oh, you mean like most of the girls having to weak Yukata?"

"Hey, it's to show the heritage and culture of Ecruteak, nothing wrong with that. Plus it's cute!"

"Of course you'd think that."

The conversation was interrupted by a loud, reverberating boom and smoke billowing into the sky from the mountains' direction.

"What the hell?" Silver asked, blinking slowly.

"That looks like it's coming from the Pokémon Safari… I wondered if something just happened there…"

"Well, there's one way to find out, and that's by using flying type Pokémon."

Lyra nodded at Silver and placed her hand on her Pokéball.

* * *

**_Next time on ODD! Johto's Guardian:_**

**_A quick attack speed explosion. Culprits disappearing like Huanter in early morning Mist. The Start of the festival._**

**_No clues or traces left on the attack within the mountains. The culprits don't even leave foot prints behind. And the friendly Ecruteak Heritage Festival begins!_**

**_Chapter 2: A barrel of mysteries._**


	2. 2: A Barrel of Mysteries

**_Chapter 2: A Barrel of Mysteries_**

Soon the duo had reached the Pokémon Safari thanks to their flying type Pokémon. To their surprise, nothing had happened to the Pokémon Safari. There were no damages at all. From where she was standing, Lyra could see the smoke was coming from deeper within the mountain range. Many people were scattered about, looking at the destination of the explosion, a buzz being caused by their whispers.

"So it wasn't this place that was attacked then. That's something good at least, there are lots of people here and a blood bath isn't something that's needed." Silver said, looking around.

Lyra wasn't sure if he was actually concerned over the people or if he just didn't want his shoes soiled in blood. "Yeah, it is a big relief. Parents always bring their children here to catch." Lyra said with a faint smile, glad nobody was injured.

Silver walked around, asking the people about what happened and what was in that direction, or what was in the vicinity at least. After having talked to mostly everybody, Silver walked back to Lyra who was busy petting her Pidgeotto.

"Seems like there was a mine in that direction. Most people here say it was probably explosives that they used or that the part of the mine collapsed. It'll probably be swarming on the news soon; maybe they will have more information." Silver said looking irritated due to the fact that nobody had been of any help.

"Should we head back then?" Lyra asked, getting up off her haunches.

"Yeah, it's probably for the best. Before more people swarm here to get a look at whatever the hell happened."

Soon the two were back in Olivine, glad to have gotten out of the immensely growing crowd. The time was about 15:30, which meant going to the Pokémon centre just yet would lead to a long, boring evening.

"Why don't we go to one of the cafés to pass some time?" Lyra asked, smiling sweetly.

"Um… sure? I guess…" Silver said, not sure how to respond to the offer.

About an hour later, the two walked out of a café situated more into the town rather than beachfront. They had both enjoyed a nice meal there whilst talking about normal things; Pokémon Training, what they had been up to recently, etc.

Lyra turned to Silver. "You should really stop by the festival Saturday. It's not nice to avoid things when someone invited you." She said, turning on her heel. "See you there, Mister Mysterious." She left before Silver could even respond.

Silver smiled despite himself. "You make it impossible for a person to refuse."

Lyra stood in her room in the Ecruteak Pokémon centre. She had a towel wrapped around her, having tucked it so that it wouldn't fall off as she towel dried her hair. She was only forcing most of the moisture out so that blow-drying would be faster.

It had taken her most of Friday to travel to Ecruteak as she had decided to do half of it on foot and then fly to the town once she was too tired or if it was too late. By the time she had arrived, it was night-time, but people were still hanging lanterns and finishing setting up for the festival.

Her exhaustion the night before had led to her to oversleep, which was why she wanted her hair done as quickly as possible. The towel drying had made her hair take only a few minutes to dry with the blow drier. She brushed out all the knots that had been left behind, before making two small braids with a bit of her hair. She tied her hair into a neat bun, the braids running alongside the sides of her head. She had also pushed a few tiny pins into her hair which had fake crystal flowers on the ends.

She turned to look at the yukata she had chosen for the day. It was baby pink adorned with sakuras and spider lilies, and green leaves, tied with a rose pink sash around the waist. She had chosen it because the mix of colours had caught her attention. She had also chosen a very light pink lipstick that only highlighted the natural colour of her lips rather than change the colour completely along with a rose coloured blush. She never wore any eye make-up, believing it to be too much, she preferred looking natural.

By the time she was done, the festival was just about starting. With a smile she entered the streets of Ecruteak. Many girls were wearing Yukata; the streets were a flood with all the different colours. There were some girls who didn't wear yukata and even some of the guys had gone traditional, wearing a yukata themselves.

"He probably isn't coming…" Lyra sighed in disappointment. She had been wandering around for thirty minutes, trying to find Silver. Her search had been in vain, dampening her mood instantly.

"For Arceus sake, it's a festival Lyra. You're supposed to be smiling, not looking as though you dropped your ice-cream."

Lyra looked up to see Silver standing in front of her. His clothes were more casual than normal; he was wearing a plain cream coloured T-Shirt and light blue jeans paired with white trainers.

"I thought you weren't coming…"

"You're the one who said avoiding things when you've been invited to them isn't nice. It's time to start believing your own words." Silver said, grinning slightly.

"And it's time for you to move past your ego." Lyra shot back, crossing her arms.

"For one, when did you get an acid tongue? And you don't want to pull that pose for long; your yukata could come loose."

The comment made her drop the pose, her mouth forming a straight irritated line. "Screw you…" She mumbled.

Silver laughed. "Okay, come on. Let's see what they have before we waste all our time bickering."

There had been many games, food and items to buy around the festival. The games were normal ones you'd find at any festival in the world; ring toss, water squirting and so on. Silver and Lyra had enjoyed the festival food, Lyra's favourite being the sweet dumplings while Silver preferred anything that hadn't been overly sweet. In a game of Knock-the-Bottles, Silver had knocked over the whole tower with the greatest of ease, meaning he could pick a prize. He had picked a stuffed Typhlosion plushie, which to his relief wasn't life size, giving it to Lyra since it was the evolution of her first Pokémon. Lyra couldn't help but notice how the night was turning more into a date.

"The fireworks should be starting soon. We should go to a spot where we can see them easier." Silver said, returning with ice cream for them both. "I think I know a good place actually."

"Lead the way then." Lyra said, smiling slightly.

Silver nodded. He noticed how think the crowd had become. "Seeing as it's easy to get lost…" He took hold of Lyra's free hand. "It's just easier to make sure we know where each other are." He offered Lyra a boyish smile, the type you'd get from a typical bad boy which held more mystery and trouble than happiness, that almost made her knees buckle.

Silver had led her to the edge of the festival, on a hill that overlooked the festival. There were a few people about, mostly some kids playing with sparklers. A few lanterns cast a dim light, making it possible to see without tripping over things.

"Wow, this is a great spot Silver." Lyra was smiling broadly.

"I'm glad you think so." Silver said, sitting down, Lyra joining him.

He looked at Lyra for a few seconds. "I'm glad you're enjoying tonight. I was so focussed on letting you have a good time I didn't even notice how much the yukata suits you."

"W-what…?" Lyra turned a shade of pink with blush. Silver was also blushing, very faintly.

"Oh, I saw this and thought about how much it would suit you." Silver said, taking out a necklace. It had a small, baby blue crystal pokéball charm hanging from a thing silver chain. He shifted so that he could put it on her.

Lyra wasn't sure what to say. She reached up, holding the pendant between her fingers as he put it on her. "Thank you."

Silver pulled back only halfway, looking at Lyra the whole time. Something in the atmosphere had changed. It had gone from a playful evening to something else, something neither of them could describe.

Slowly and unsurely, Silver raised his hand and allowed the back of his fingers to swiftly caress her cheek before resting his palm on her cheek.

"I actually think anything would suit you, you're amazing, as a person and a trainer. You never gave up on me."

Lyra involuntarily leaned into his touch, turning a darker shade of red. "I didn't see reason to give up on you… you were just misunderstood…" She replied shyly.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't give up on me." Silver said, looking away for a while, mustering up his courage. He moved his hand so that he was holding her chin gently. He looked back at her and offered her a smile different than those she had seen before. He actually seemed happy, content with the world for once. "I hope you don't hate me for this." Silver whispered. He leant in, snaking his free arm around Lyra's waist before sealing her lips with his.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm not going to do the next time because at times I change some things which make it differ from the next time.**

**I want to point out that Lyra and Silver have always had a more solid relationship than Touko and N. Silver is the son of a person who ran an evil organization, but unlike N, he never helped Team Rocket. Thus the SoulSilver relationship will develop faster than ferriswheel as they didn't hate each other at one point.**

**Also. I'll be rapidly updating this week as I'm on a week's break and starting from like 26****th****October to 27****th****November I can't write or update because I have finals then and I might also have work in December. So I'll do my best to give you guys enough updates these next three weeks to make up for the Hiatus that will happen to all my stories.**


	3. 3: What About Now?

**Look who, and what, is back.**

**Sorry for the extremely long hiatus, I hope my readers are still out there.**

**Life got slightly crazy for me. Stuff happened and I needed to just sit and clear my head.**

**But stuff should be coming together now. Updates will resume soon, though not as usual as things are going to stay a bit crazy.**

**Also, we're reaching a huge climax point for this series.**

**Just note that I did have some troubles finishing the chapter which means I'm not completely over my block, so I hope the quality wasn't affected.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: What about now?_**

Lyra didn't know anymore. Things would constantly fall into place before deteriorating. The festival had been amazing since it had been the place she learned Silver shared her feelings. It was still strange to her, knowing that they would end up a couple. But she couldn't focus too long on that fact. What had her, and Silver's, full attention was playing on the radio.

It was a broadcast from the Goldenrod Radio Tower. The place she had gone out of her way to save from Team Rocket a few years back, the place where the team had disbanded. A lone person had ended up infiltrating the place, and was now calling a person out.

"We know you still reside in Johto. Don't think we're stupid. We have seen you. If you're feeling brave enough and if you don't want dozens of innocents hurt, come to the Whirl Islands in two months. Let's say the 20th of June. And drag who you want along, it won't matter to us, former Miss Champion. We'll be waiting."

The broadcast cut out and Lyra stood frozen in shock. Somebody was after her and they were daring enough to go as far as calling her out on a regional radio broadcast. Lyra visibly shook and when Silver noticed, he was by her side in an instant, holding her close. She rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes. He knew telling her that everything would be alright would be lying to her. He didn't know how to make her feel better, no words existed to make her feel better and Silver knew this.

Even though Lyra had succeeded in disbanding Team Rocket and defeating Lance, Silver knew she felt extremely helpless and vulnerable at times, he had seen that side of her many times before. She wasn't fearless like people expected of her- there would always be something that would scare her; the thought of losing all her Pokémon, losing those around her. But it still bothered Silver; it had been well over one and a half years since he saw her so afraid.

Her fear had been caused by being separated from her Typhlosion when one of the corridors within Union Cave had partially collapsed. She had thought she might never see her partner again and had sought him out for help. Silver remembered that she had been crying then, but it soon stopped after both of them learned that Pokémon don't give up on finding their trainers, as the fire type had turned up just two hours later after finding an alternate way out. It had also been around that time Silver had learnt how loyal and intelligent one person's Pokémon could be.

The thought brought an idea to mind, something Silver knew would calm Lyra down somewhat. He took one of the Pokéballs off the table and released the Pokémon resting within. It stood on all fours, shaking out its short navy and cream fur. Once she noticed Lyra and how upset the girl was, it walked over, bumping her with its head.

Lyra opened her eyes and smiled slightly. Silver let go of her so that she could focus on her Pokémon. Lyra crouched down so that she could shower her Typhlosion with affection. Silver noticed her shaking had stopped and a small smile crossed his face.

"I'm going out for a while. I can't stay in a place like this the whole day, so I'll meet you here again tonight?" Silver said, unsure of what Lyra wanted.

Lyra looked up at Silver, getting up. "I'm thinking of leaving town for now, I want to clear my head. I'll call you if I feel like seeing people, alright?"

Silver nodded in understanding. "Don't be afraid to drag me to Whirl Islands the 20th, okay?"

"If you're so sure you want to go with… then okay. I'll see you around." She said, walking over and giving him a kiss on the cheek, eliciting a blush and smile from Silver.

15 June. Lyra had called Silver to go to Professor Elm with her. Currently, the redhead was leaning against a tree outside the lab as he waited. According to her, the Professor had called her because he had received a package from Kalos, and that what was inside had to do with some research about the bond between Pokémon and trainers, and that Elm wanted her to be the one to help with the research.

Silver knew it wouldn't be too bad, Lyra had been feeling better recently, they had even gone on a few dates over the course of the two months; little at first and right now they were seeing each other almost each day, officially making them a couple. Neither of them had ever asked if they were boyfriend or girlfriend, they both just knew and Silver preferred it that way.

Lyra came out of the lab and Silver straightened up. "What did he say?"

"It's about the bond between trainer and Pokémon. Apparently, its research for a Professor Sycamore, he wants to see how close a Pokémon can grow to a trainer it's never met before." Lyra said. "Elm needs to check in now and then, so I have a new teammate for now." She added, holding up a Pokéball.

"Any idea what Pokémon it is?"

"A rare fairy type. Not completely sure which one, but we can clear that up right now." Lyra pressed the button on the Pokéball, causing it to flip open and send a red beam out. Long pink ears twitched in curiosity and ribbons swayed in the breeze.

"Syyyl?" The Pokémon chimed in confusion, looking up at the brunette.

Lyra took out her Pokédex and pointed it at the Pokémon.

_"__Sylveon, the intertwining Pokémon and evolved form of eevee. It wraps its ribbon like feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer and walks with him or her." _The gadget stated.

"A Sylveon… They're adorable."

"It sure suits you. I've called girly-girl before, do I need to again?"

Lyra stuck her tongue out and turned back to the Pokémon. "Hi there, I'm Lyra. Professor Sycamore wants you to travel with me, so I hope we get along." She said, petting Sylveon on the head, causing it to cry out happily.

"Seems like a very happy-go-lucky Pokémon." The redhead stated, causing the fairy type to look at him.

Lyra giggled. "Yep. Sylveon, that's Silver, don't worry, he won't bite, and he's a friend to us."

The introduction elicited a happy cry from the Pokémon in acknowledgement.

That night Silver found the shower relaxing. The day had passed with Lyra and him playing with the new addition to get her familiarised with everybody. The redhead could hear his girlfriend in the next room as she shuffled around, probably getting ready for bed. It had become normal for them to share a room, along with the bed, and Silver wasn't complaining. It wasn't like they were still children and just friends. He enjoyed it too, it meant he got to spend more time with the brunette he always called his rival. Usually they would just lie there and talk about things that had happened years earlier until one of them drifted off.

When Silver exited the bathroom, he was wearing the usual navy pyjama pants he slept in, towelling his hair. He slept shirtless because it was summer and the heat in Johto could be excruciating even in the night. He noticed Lyra sitting on the bed, covers already pulled back, wearing pyjamas which consisted of a long white tank top with the outline of a jigglypuff on them and jigglypuff pink shorts. Deciding that his hair was dry enough, Silver tossed the towel aside, going to turn off the light as the bed lamps were on.

"The fifteenth…" Lyra muttered under her breath as she laid down.

Silver flopped down next to her. "What was that?"

"It's already the fifteenth…"

Silver knew what she was referring to; he could see the glint of fear in her eyes. The date the stranger had set was drawing near, she'd have to be at the Whirl Islands in a few days or people would get hurt, according to the threat.

He reached over, gently wrapping his arms around her. "I'll go with you; I'll make sure you won't get hurt."

Silver was surprised when Lyra suddenly turned and buried her face in his chest. He felt her hands resting against his pecks, the tips of her fingers pushing against him. Slowly he started stroking her back.

"I don't want you getting hurt trying to protect me…" He heard her mumble. "I'll never forgive myself if it happens…"

"I won't forgive myself for letting you go there alone. I'm going and you're not stopping me." The gentle kiss caused her to look up at him, her teary eyes causing a horrible pang in his chest.

"Why…? Why put yourself in danger for me…?" Lyra asked softly.

Silver smirked at the naïve question. "I thought it was obvious. The same reason Pokémon would protect you. Because I love you." He then sealed her lips with a gentle kiss which lasted only a few seconds.

"…I love you too…" He heard before their lips were pressed against each other again. He felt Lyra's delicate hands slide up to his shoulders and he responded by tightening his arms around her and deepening the kiss. It was the first time he noticed how petite she actually was and how good it felt when her body was pressed against his. A small smile spread across his lips as he felt Lyra melt into the kiss, one of her hands tangling into his hair.

A few moments later, Silver found himself holding himself over Lyra, having broken the kiss to regain their breath. Lyra's face was flushed pink and she shifted beneath Silver. When Silver looked into her eyes, he saw most of the fear had been replaced by love and passion.

"Silver…" She said shyly, looking away for a moment. "Please… make me forget what is going happen… just for tonight…"

Silver was taken aback by the request; it wasn't something he had expected from Lyra, especially not so soon. Silver wasn't even sure if could be seen as soon; they had known each other for years and their relationship had never been like a normal friendship. He swallowed. "Are you sure?"

Lyra nodded. "It's you… I've always felt safe around you… and I know I'm ready."

"If it's what you want. Just don't be afraid to stop me." Silver said before giving her a gentle kiss which gradually grew with passion…

* * *

**So… I think you all can guess what happened.**

**Be glad I love you guys to write this. **

**I might actually also write the scene which won't appear in the main story out and add it to the M section, but I'll have to see how comfortable I actually am with writing it.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	4. 4: No Return

**Again, sorry for not uploading in forever. **

**School waits for nobody, neither does birthdays.**

**My sincerest apologies.**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: No Return_**

Silver yawned and buried his face into the brunette's hair. He wasn't in the mood to get up, especially not after yesterday. He smiled to himself when he thought of the previous night. He had gotten to spend a good night with the girl he had loved for many years, nothing could be better than that. Stretching, he decided to treat Lyra to breakfast once she had woken up.

Silver looked at the waves and whirlpools he and Lyra were passing. Feraligatr was used to such waters and it didn't bother the Pokémon at all. Looking back at Lyra, Silver could see her knuckles were whitening from how she was clenching them. He had tried talking to her earlier, but she hadn't responded. Silver had no idea what to do with her, so left her in silence.

Soon enough they were on the beach of one of the many islands. Looking around Silver could see they were the only ones there.

"I wonder if they chickened out…" The redhead mumbled, turning to look at Lyra again.

"I hope so… then again there are other islands." Lyra said to no one in particular.

"Think again. I'm glad to see you showed up. Now, we just want something from you. It'll be easier to just give it up."

Both Silver and Lyra looked up to see a woman standing atop of the entrance to the cave. She had long blonde hair with side bangs. Her outfit consisted of a white pantsuit along with green detailing. Her blue eyes were piercing from behind the spectacles. Next to her stood a burly man with dark skin, his hair and eyes equally dark. He wasn't dressed as formally as the woman, as he only wore jeans and a T-shirt, but from where she was standing, Lyra knew he was as dangerous as the woman.

"Who the hell are you people!?" Silver yelled, causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow.

"Weren't you ever taught any manners? We go by the name Knights of Errant. The fiasco near the Safari Zone was caused by us. And we can do much more than just that." The woman pushed her hair back. "Now, cough up the tidal bell and silver wing before we take it by force."

Lyra stepped back in shock. She wasn't sure over how they would know that she had those two items.

"We do our research, missy." The man said after seeing Lyra's face.

"I'm not letting you guys get your hands on them." Lyra hissed.

The woman sighed. "And here I thought being civilized would work. I hate getting my hands dirty, but so be it… Let's get this over with, Manuel." The woman reached into her coat pocket, but didn't get a chance to reveal what she was going for as Feraligatr's Hydro Pump threw her off the cave. Lyra gasped, shocked by Silver's action. She could also see the man giving them a glare.

"That's it you little son of a bitch." The man growled, jumping off the cavern. He took out a pokéball and released the Pokémon resting within. It was a large, blue Pokémon with two black ridges over its head and a large black fin on its bottom. Two orange spikes produced from its cheeks.

"Swaaaaaaam" It cried, glaring at Silver and Lyra.

"Swampert, use Earthquake!" The Pokémon obliged and soon the ground was shaking, throwing the two trainers and Feraligatr off their feet.

"Now use Rock Smash."

"Feraligatr, counter with Hydro Pump!" The alligator Pokémon was on its feet within minutes and blew a high pressure gush of water against the Swampert's arm, cancelling out the attack.

"Do you really think you're that smart? Use strength." The large Pokémon hit Feraligatr with a full power punch, tossing him across the beach. "Now, use earthquake." Again the earth shook, rocking up large waves and keeping Lyra on the ground.

"Finally, use surf." Manuel commanded. The Swampert lifted its arms and a massive wave hit the shore, hitting Feraligatr. It was enough to take Silver's Pokémon down.

The moment Silver reached for his Pokéballs, he was lifted by the collar of his shirt by the dark skinned man.

"Silver!" Lyra cried out in worry, running over to help the redhead. Manuel swung his arm back, which threw Lyra to the ground.

Silver was about to open his mouth to say something when Manuel slugged him across the face with his large fist. "That's for throwing Narcissa off the cave." He slugged Silver again. "And that's for thinking you can interfere."

"Drop him, now!" Lyra yelled as she released her Typhlosion. "Use Flame Wheel!" The Typhlosion wrapped itself in a veil of fire, rolling towards the Swampert which it hit dead centre. "Now use roll out!" The Pokémon nodded and curled into a ball, rolling at full speed and knocking the Hoenn Pokémon to the ground. Next it turned and hit Manuel, causing him to drop Silver and fall to the ground.

"Okay, us-"

"Wigglytuff, Sing." The air was filled with the sound of a lullaby, coming from the long-eared pink Pokémon. Soon Typhlosion, Lyra and Silver had been put to sleep. Narcissa lowered her Pokéball and removed her ear plugs. Manuel followed her example and threw them onto the sand.

"Pesky, aren't they? They're just like that Touko and N… But neither pair is strong enough to bring any of us down." Narcissa squeezed the water from her hair.

"Should we take them back to HQ and lock them up there?" Manuel asked.

"Don't bother, just leave them here. And get the Tidal Bell and Silver Wing. It's what we came for, not two brats."

"Right." Out of Lyra's bag Manuel pulled the two items. "Sleep well, little babies." He laughed as he and Narcissa walked off.

Lyra could hear waves crashing and a voice calling out to her. She opened her eyes when someone shook her. What she could see was the orange painted sky and Silver standing over her, worried. Oh, and Silver's swelling cheek.

"Are you okay? You aren't hurt, right?" Silver asked as he helped Lyra get on her feet.

"I'm fine… You're not; the side of your face is swelling. You wouldn't be hurt if you hadn't come with…"

"This is nothing. Feraligatr has hit me harder before." Silver said, trying to cheer Lyra up.

"Did… did they get it…?" Lyra asked.

Silver let out a long sigh. "Yeah… they did… They can summon Lugia now…"

Lyra shook her head. "It's not that easy. The Kimono girls have to perform a ceremony. Only then is it possible. Hopefully they don't know that." Lyra explained.

* * *

**Okay. Short chapter. Good reason for that. I wrote the lemon. Look in my profile for it and enjoy it.**


	5. Update!

Sup my readers? Former readers? New readers? Unfortunate soul who stumbled across this fanfic by accident?

I know... I know.. You can kill me if you want. It's been two years since ODD was updated. I know. I'm a horrible person.

Now you bunch are bouncing in your seats, expecting this to be a new chapter.

Sorry... it's just an update.

Don't leave yet! It's a good update.

I want to pick this fic up again. But I need your help. So I left a poll on my account for you guys and I might leave 2 or three questions here. Answer them via pm or review or not at all.

So On to the questions!

Do you guys wantbthis to stay T or go over to M?

Do you guys want my OCs to stay in this fic?

Do you want to see more baddy OCs?

Do you guys want a backstory on Raya? (I'll write an origin fic just for you guys).

Add any suggestions you have here!


End file.
